Momentos
by santiago-chan
Summary: Momentos que Ichigo e Rukia jamais esqueceriam,song fic baseada na música Sutilmente do Skank


**Disclaimer:**Blech não me pertence,pois se pertencesse vocêis nunca mais ouviram o Kurosaki-kun da Inoue. Sutilmente não me pertence, pertence ao Skank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SongFic momentos_

_E quando eu estiver_

_Triste_

_Simplemente_

_Me abrace_

- Ichigo... eu entendo... - disse a pequena se aproximando depois que ele recuperou a consciência.

- Não, você não entende! Eu feri o Ishida, me voltei contra os meus próprios amigos... - a medida que falava, enterrava o rosto em suas mãos.

- Aquele não era você. - Disse suavemente, mas taxativamente.

- Eu quase te feri... -Seus olhos castanhos eram melancólicos - Eu não suportaria que mais uma vez uma pessoa importante para mim se ferisse por minha causa.

Ignorando a presença de todos que estavam ao redor, ela passou o braço sobre os ombros dele, fazendo-o encostar o cabeça em seus próprios ombros, acariciando os seus cabelos laranjas. Por mais simples que o gesto fosse, para eles significava muito.

_**"flash back":**_

_E quando eu estiver_

_Louco_

_Subitamente_

_Se afaste_

Depois que Aizen conseguiu invadir a Soul Society, Urahara conseguiu abrir as gargantas que davam passagem para o Hueco Mundo, trazendo de volta os guerreiros que estavam presos. Quando o traidor estava prestes a matar Isshin, Ichigo chegou, e ao ver aquela cena, perdeu completamente o controle.

Todos da Sereitei sentiram aquela monstruosa reiatsu e se dirigiram para o local.

Uma das úlltimas a chegar foi Rukia, e ao ver a cena tentou desesperadamenete chegar até ele.

- Rukia! - Byakuya a segurou pelo braço. Seu olhar já dizia tudo, ele não queria que ela se aproximasse do shingami daiko.

- Nii-sama - Os olhos dela eram suplicantes, mas os dele permaneceram firmes - Eu vou! - os olhos violetas de suplicantes passaram a obstinados então ela se desvincilhou do irmão. Enquanto isso Ichigo cravara o golpe definitivo no traidor.

Quando ela ia se aproximar outra pessoa lhe surpreendeu, e dessa vez foi Ishida.

- Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar você passar. - Ele foi firme, porém, havia tristeza em sua voz

- Mas... - Quando ela ia argumentar,ele interrompeu.

- Olhe bem. Não é o Kurosaki que nós conhecemos.

Ele tinha perdido o controle sobre si e não o recobrara com o fim da batalha.

- Ichigo! - O grito preenchido de amargura da pequena foi ouvido e sentido por todos.

Ainda dominado por sua transformação, ele se virou para ela com um sorriso sarcástico, como se dissesse: "Ichigo... Ah! Esse se mudou, não mora mais aqui." Quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, os olhos do ruivo adquiriram o tom caramelado característico, mas com uma melancolia profunda. O tom melancólico que a fazia se sentir mal. Assim ele caiu desacordado, sendo amparado pela mesma.

_E quando eu estiver_

_Fogo_

_Suavemente_

_Se encaixe..._

Eles não sabiam com tinham chegado a essa proximidade, mas agora podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Não conseguiam se separar, seus corpos pareciam imãs de polos opostos.

-Rukia... - Havia um tom rouco em sua voz, ela se aproximou mais um pouco. Ele emaranhou seus dedos no cabelos negros da shinigami enquanto ela segurava a sua camisa.

Imediatamente os lábios se juntaram, mas somente aquele contato superficial não foi capaz de satisfaze-los. Logo o beijo ganhou intensidade, mostrando uma paixão que tentou-se reprimir a todo custo. Ele começou a empurra- la em direção a parede, prescisava senti-la por inteiro. Ela puxava ainda mais a camisa dele, porém eles encontraram um obstáculo, a escrivanhia.

O ruivo a seguro pela cintura, erguendo-a e a colocando sentada em cima da mesma, fazendo-a ficar na mesma altura dele. Com delicadeza se posicionou entre as pernas dela, reduzindo a distância entre os dois a praticamente zero. Ele se afastou um pouco, somente para olhar nos olhos dela, e se perdeu por um curto período de tempo.

- Rukia... Eu não sei como aconteceu.. Mas eu te amo..- Ele falou contra os lábios de pequena, enquanto acariciava a sua face, que essa altura estava rosada.

- Idiota.....- Disse ela com um sorriso.

-Oe... - Ele fransiu ainda mais as sombrancelhas.

- Você ainda não percebeu que eu também te amo... - Com o mesmo sorriso sincero nos lábios

Naquela noite pertenceram um ao outro pela primeira vez.

_Mas quando eu estiver_

_Morto_

_Suplico que não me mate não_

_Dentro de ti_

_Dentro de ti..._

_Mesmo que o mundo_

_Acabe enfim_

_Dentro de tudo_

_Que cabe em ti_

Ela estava no alto do prédio, com as mãos agarradas a grade, projetando o corpo para frente, enquanto o sol se punha em Karakura. De repente se viu envolvida por um par de mãos que lhe eram mais que familiares.

- O que foi? - Perguntou ele apoiando a cabeça no ombro da morena.

- Estava pensando no dia de amanhã - Falou ela, ainda pensativa.

- Pensando em como seu irmão vai querer me matar? Como o clã Kuchiki vai te condenar? Como estou quebrando de novo as regras?...

- Shiuuu.....- Disse se virando pra ele.

-Que foi? - Perguntou fransindo as sombrancelhas.

- Ichi, isso não me importa....

- Como assim?

- Você já vive dentro de mim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se voce chegou até aqui poderia fazer uma autora feliz e deixar um reviw?**


End file.
